1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shower accessory system and more particularly pertains to dispensing soapy water through a sponge while showering for increased cleanliness and convenience.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of shower and bathing aides of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, shower and bathing aides of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of dispensing water for showers, baths, and the like through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,079 to Nicholson discloses a rotary washing brush device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,282,623 to Gacuzana discloses a fluid powered brush. U.S. Pat. No. 5,153,962 to Ritter discloses a fluid powered brush. U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,334 to Henriquez, et al discloses a water and soap dispensing scrubber apparatus. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,911,256 to Tsai discloses a brush having a bristled head capable of being powered by water to swivel.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a shower accessory system that allows dispensing soapy water through a sponge while showering for increased cleanliness and convenience.
In this respect, the shower accessory system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of dispensing soapy water through a sponge while showering for increased cleanliness and convenience.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved shower accessory system which can be used for dispensing soapy water through a sponge while showering for increased cleanliness and convenience. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of shower and bathing aides of known designs and configurations now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved shower accessory system. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved shower accessory system and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a shower accessory system for dispensing soapy water through a sponge while showering for increased cleanliness and convenience. First provided as part of the system is a coupler. The coupler is formed in a hollow generally hemispherically shaped configuration. The coupler is adapted to be removably coupled to a shower head. The coupler has a large opening to receive water from the shower head and a small opening to dispense water from the coupler. Next provided is a flexible tube. The flexible tube is of an extended length. An input end of the flexible tube is coupled to the small opening of the coupler. An output end of the flexible tube is also provided. The flexible tube is adapted to convey water through the tube from the input end to the output end along a path of travel. Next provided is a housing. The housing has a central component with a sidewall in a generally cylindrical configuration. The central component is formed with a central chamber. The central chamber has an input region coupled to the outlet of the tube. The central chamber also has an output region. The output region is in the shape of a spout with an upturned bend adjacent to its midpoint. The central component has a circular upper opening in the top and a circular lower opening in the bottom. The central component also has a water wheel mounted in the upper opening for rotation about an axis perpendicular to the path of travel of the water and for being propelled by a flow of water through the central component. The central component also has a rigid handle between the sidewall and the tube. A bend is formed in the handle adjacent to the midpoint of the handle. A slide valve is provided. The slide valve extends through and across the handle adjacent to the midpoint of the handle. First and second apertures are provided through the slide valve. The handle has a vertical divider between the valve and the water wheel to selectively direct water to one side of the water wheel or the other for thereby allowing the water wheel to change its direction of rotation. Next provided is an upper component of the housing. The upper component has a sidewall in a generally rectilinear configuration. The upper component has an upper opening. A lid is provided. The lid is removably coupled to the sidewall to form an upper chamber. The upper chamber has a central gear coupled to the water wheel with a common axis for rotation with the water wheel. The upper chamber has two laterally disposed support gears mated for rotation in response to the rotation of the central gear. The lid has a central threaded aperture. A bolt is provided through the central threaded aperture. The bolt has an operator controlled knob above and a plate there beneath for selectively applying pressure to the bars of soap. The sidewalls also have a port. The primary use is for liquid soap injection with a window as a secondary use for viewing a bar soap. Next provided is a lower component of the housing. The lower component of the housing has a sidewall in a generally cylindrical configuration with a diameter slightly less than that of the central component. The lower component has an open bottom. A sponge is next provided. The sponge is mounted within the lower component. A spindle couples the sponge and the water wheel about a common axis. Lastly, a pair of handles is provided. Each handle has an arcuate configuration. The handles are attached at first ends to the sidewall of the lower component at diametrically opposed locations. Second ends of the handles extend for ease of manipulation of the system by a user.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved shower accessory system which has all of the advantages of the prior art shower and bathing aides of known designs and configurations and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved shower accessory system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved shower accessory system which is of durable and reliable constructions.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved shower accessory system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such shower accessory system economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a shower accessory system for dispensing soapy water through a sponge while showering for increased cleanliness and convenience.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved shower accessory system comprising a housing having a central component with a sidewall formed with a central chamber having an input region and an output region. The central component has a circular upper opening in the top and a circular lower opening in the bottom. A water wheel is mounted in the upper opening for rotation and for being propelled by a flow of water through the central component. An upper component of the housing has a sidewall with an upper opening and a lid removably coupled to the sidewall to form an upper chamber. The upper chamber has a central gear coupled to the water wheel with a common axis for rotation therewith. A lower component of the housing has a sidewall and an open bottom and a sponge mounted therein. A spindle couples the sponge and the water wheel about a common axis.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.